


A.D.A.M.A.N.D.R.I.E.L.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [2]
Category: Adam Milligan - Fandom, Adamandriel - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Adamandriel name poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word poem for Adamandriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.D.A.M.A.N.D.R.I.E.L.

A is for Adorable,  
These two young beings be.  
D is for Deserving,  
Of more praise, you agree?  
A is for Amazing,  
How well they mature.  
M is for Merciless,  
The suffering they endure.  
A is for Atonement,  
Should be made to them.  
N is for No Good,  
From higher powers stem.  
D is for Delightful,  
The couple they would make.  
R is for Reparation,  
For their past suffering’s sake.  
I is for Imagine,  
Just how cute they’d be.  
E is for Enduring,  
Ever more to see.  
L is for Loving,  
One unto the other.

Adam and Samandriel,  
Two youths from different places.  
Both raised with caring homes,  
Unknowing of Father’s faces.

Though on screen it seems,  
They never met.  
Yet fans have found a way,  
For them to be let.


End file.
